In a conventional and general liquid material feeding container which rotates, as shown in examples of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Hei 9 No. 322819 (Patent Literature 1) and the like, a feeding mechanism portion is comprised of six parts of a barrel body, a piston, a thread rod, a thread socket, a feed element and a crown and is configured to be able to feed an appropriate amount of liquid materials to an applying element by a feeding operation of the feed element (a rotating operation of the feed element through the crown with respect to the thread socket).
However, in the liquid material feeding container of the above-described type, cost-cutting by further reducing the number of parts and cost-cutting by improving assembly performance are required today.
While cost-cutting is required, a required quality level is high, including quantitative ejection and an enclosed state of content, and it is difficult for the conventional liquid material feeding container to reduce the number of parts while maintaining current performance.
For example, in an applicator described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Sho 61 No. 173997 (Patent Literature 2), a push rod (arranged to be prevented from rotating by a barrel cylinder and to slide freely) provided with a piston at a tip end thereof is mated with a rotating element and the rotating element is rotated with respect to the barrel cylinder, so that the piston is advanced and liquid in a liquid reservoir is fed to an applying element. Though a container with the number of parts reduced in this manner is devised, there is a room for improvement of click feeling at the time of a rotating operation, assembly performance and the like.